After you
by Mika Bathory
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo para Alec quien esta decidido a seguir con su vida cueste lo que cueste para superar a Magnus.


**Disclaimer:** Cazadores de sombras no es de mi propiedad, todo el crédito es para la autora Cassandra Clare. Yo solo uso los personajes para mi propio gozo :D

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando miro su reloj después de un largo rato, ni siquiera había notado lo tarde que era. Usualmente no se hubiera sentido cómodo en lo absoluto en un lugar tan ruidoso y rodeado de tantos mundanos, pero al menos por esa noche sabía que valdría la pena y vaya que estuvo en lo correcto.

Para Isabelle y Jace era mucho más ameno estar en ese ambiente, claro, estaban acostumbrados a eso incluidas las bebidas y bailar de manera desequilibrada a causa del mismo, pero a Alec le alegraba estar allí con ellos.

-Más bebidas- grito Isabelle, dándole un golpe a la mesa.

-Izzy, no hace falta ser tan ruda- le comento el mayor, tomándola de los hombros para hacerla calamar. Ella intento repelerlo moviéndose como si él fuera un mosquito al que quisiera aplastar.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Alec. Mientras más bebamos mejor-

-Exacto- le acompaño Jace –Oye, mesero, otros shoots de whiskie- grito el rubio, sin importarle lo evidentemente pasado de copas que sonara su voz. En seguida llego un hombre a atenderles.

-Solo media ración esta vez- intervino Alec, antes de que el mesero les dejara una jarra entera de bebida. Jace no tardó en responderle.

-No seas aguafiestas, Alec- le respondió casi sonando como un niño al que le negaran su postre favorito.

-No lo soy, solo evito que lleguen con tanta resaca que se metan en problemas con sus parejas- contesto con simplicidad mirándolos con un fingido reproche que no evito cierto remordimiento reflejado en los rostros de sus hermanos quienes solo se ocultaron tras sus bebidas mientras refunfuñaban.

-Como si a Simon le importara- murmuro Isabelle.

-No le temo a Clary- dijo Jace a su vez.

-Entonces, no te importara que te tome una foto dado tu deplorable estado y se la envié a Jocelyn, ¿verdad?- cuestiono Alec, mostrando el aparato a Jace quien de inmediato dio un brinco nervioso e intento ocultarse tras Isabelle. Alec comenzó a burlarse en seguida y a mirarlo con tristeza.

-Oh, por el ángel, eres patético- dijo entre risas que iban haciéndose carcajadas. Jace salió de su escondite tras Izzy con expresión ceñuda.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Alec, pese a que eres el único patético aquí- arremetió, intentando sonar un poco amenazante, a pesar de su ya excesiva embriaguez.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Ahora que hice?- contesto, intentando calmarse.

-No te hagas el tonto, apenas has bebido un par de tragos en toda la noche, acaso quieres hacernos quedar mal- se señaló a el mismo y a Isabelle quien pareció notar ese hecho recién entonces.

-Oye, es verdad, nos haces ver como un par de borrachos sin remedio-

-¿Acaso no lo son?- se defendió el, haciendo que se ofendieran aún más.

-Con que si- Izzy tomo una copa y se la extendió a su hermano –toma, bebe.

-Espera- dijo Jace, que tomo otra bebida, vodka tal vez, de otra jarra y la mezclo con la que ya tenía Izzy –Ahora, sí. Bebe.

-Están locos, no voy a beber eso; no sé qué me provoque esa combinación-

-Ese es el punto. Vamos Alec, no seas cobarde- le dijo Jace, esta vez mostrándose más burlón que antes.

-No lo soy, solo quiero recordar lo que pase esta noche-

-Yo creo que eso sonó a que tiene miedo- le retó Izzy, dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Jace. A Alec empezó a molestarle aquello, así que simplemente tomo la copa y bebió tan rápido como pudo, en serio odiaba el sabor del alcohol, pero no dejaría a sus hermanos verle derrotado. Sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta con molestia y estuvo a punto de escupirles en la cara, pero de alguna manera consiguió beberse todo el contenido. Dejo la copa haciendo un sonido sonoro en la mesa y miro al par con aire de victoria.

-Bien, ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora?- le dijo al par, conteniendo las náuseas que sentía. Los otros dos gritaron de alegría ante la acción del mayor.

-Bien hecho, Alec- le celebro Isabelle, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ese es mi hermano- le acompaño Jace, alzando la mano para chocarla con la de Alec, que le respondió con poco ánimo. El rubio prosiguió a tomar la jarra extra que tenían y servir tres rondas más –Creo que es hora de que hagamos un brindis-

-¿Solo porque bebí esa cosa asquerosa?- pregunto Alec con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

-Noo, por Izzy- la señalo con gracia y agrego –Aunque también vale pena brindar por el hecho de que dejes de ser tan huraño- agrego, haciendo que el otro se molestara y frunciera el ceño, pero acepto de mala gana la nueva copa que Jace le ofrecía –Pero la estrella de esta noche es Isabelle, felicidades hermana, vas a casarte y no podría desearte nada mejor para ti, excepto tal vez un mejor partido en lugar del mundano- dijo esto último en voz baja, pero la otra lo escucho bastante bien.

-¿De qué hablas?, Simon es un gran partido, será un esposo maravilloso- se defendió la chica cruzando se brazos.

-Claro, como digas-

-Al menos tuvo valor para pedírmelo a diferencia de ti y Clary-

-¡Hey! Nosotros nos casaremos… algún día, ya sabes, cuando no sea tan anticuado y aburrido- dijo este a la defensiva.

Izzy y Alec se miraron por un segundo mientras pensaban.

-Les doy un año- dijo ella.

-Yo digo que justo después de ti- dijo él.

-Sí, tal vez Clary tenga suerte y atrape el ramo cuando me case- y ambos rieron ante esa posibilidad, haciendo que el rubio solo se molestara.

Jace sacudió su mano frente a ellos como si intentara ahuyentar el tema de sus bocas.

-Como sea, por Izzy- levanto su copa esperando que lo siguieran. Y así hicieron dando por terminado el tema y prosiguieron por dar más palabras de ánimo a Isabelle.

-Y ya sabes, si alguna vez tienes problemas, llámame y me encargare del mundano- le aseguro Jace alzando el puño a modo de broma.

-Y si Clary alguna vez se burla de tu cabello… yo reiré con ella- se burló para seguirle el juego.

Y por supuesto que Jace se molestó de nuevo, por lo que, justo cuando Izzy se disponía a dar un trago a su bebida, empujo su copa ligeramente haciendo que la chica se empapara de líquido.

-¡Jace!- le grito con molestia, mirándolo con reproche como si fuera un niño pequeño. El miro con inocencia y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Isabelle no se quedó atrás, por lo que también lo hizo derramar su bebida sobre su camiseta.

-¡Oye!-

-Ya estamos a mano- dijo ella con simpleza volteando hacia el otro lado.

Y aquello dio inicio a una guerra de agua, o más bien, de alcohol y ambos chicos comenzaron a lanzarse más y más bebidas llamando la atención de alagunas personas alrededor. Alec no pudo hacer otra cosa sino encogerse de hombros con vergüenza y desear que la tierra o un demonio se lo tragasen. Pensó en lo irónico y absurdo que era que su dulce e inmadura hermana fuera la primera de ellos en casarse y que además aceptara viajar a Idris para acompañar a su padre en asuntos internos del manejo de la Clave.

-" _Entonces, este es nuestro futuro_ "- pensó con penosa gracia mirando al par que ahora había optado por ataques tan bajos como jalones de cabello o puntapiés, de verdad parecían un par de niños.

Era tal su distracción que no noto a la joven que se había acercado hasta su mesa.

-Disculpe, esto es para usted- le dijo la mesera depositando una bebida frente a él.

-¿Qué? Yo no pedí… esto, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Alec, completamente confundido.

-Es champaña, se la envía el chico que esta por allá- respondió, sonriéndole y señalando un punto junto a la barra del lugar. Después se alejó lentamente de allí, dejando a Alec aún confundido y algo curioso. Casi inconscientemente, miro hacia donde había apuntado la mesera, no tardo en cruzar la mirada con otro chico, no se veía mucho mayor que él, él le sonrió tan pronto sus miradas se encontraron y le dirigió un nada discreto guiño. Sintió una sonrisa nerviosa formándose en su rostro. Era guapo, pensó casi sin quererlo.

Desvió la mirada en cuanto sintió que su cara comenzaría a enrojecer, tal vez la pelea de Jace e Izzy pudiera distraerlo, más para su desgracia ya ambos habían dejado su juego y le dirigían una mirada llena de sorpresa.

-Alec, mira nada más lo que conseguiste- le dijo Jace, sonando extrañamente orgulloso.

-Pensar que aún con la ropa horrible que llevas llamas la atención de los galanes- continuo Isabelle.

-¿Qué? Espera, yo no… Es decir… - comenzó a articular las palabras nervioso sin saber cómo si quisiera reaccionar ante tal situación –Oye, ¿Cómo que mi ropa es horrible?-

Isabelle hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo que decía su hermano y se volvió para darle una mirada al chico en cuestión.

-Y vaya que no está nada mal-

-Izzy, por favor, deja de mirar, al menos se discreta- le exigió el mayor sonando casi desesperado.

-Buen físico, no demasiado fornido, pero se nota que tiene músculos; ropa elegante, seguro que sale mucho de fiesta; facciones lindas y ojos y cabello oscuros y sexys como cierta bella hermana tuya - hizo una pausa como si estuviera examinando más detenidamente –Aunque con esos pantalones no distingo que tan grande la tiene…-

-¡Isabelle!- grito Alec haciendo que esta finalmente lo mirara.

-¿Qué? Me aseguro que tu galán no venga defectuoso- se justificó hablando como si fuera algo de lo más normal que pudiera hacer.

-Tampoco puedes decir que es de lo mejor del mundo- dijo Jace, después de mirar al chico por unos breves segundos.

-Ay, ya vas a empezar con tus celos-

-Ni que estuviera tan carita-

-Ya cállense, los dos- exigió Alec, poniéndose más y más rojo, tal vez de ira o de vergüenza por que el otro chico los estuviera viendo –Y no es mi galán, no es como si fuera a salir con él- continuo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

-Claro que no, para eso tendrías que hablarle primero- le dijo o más bien pareció sugerir su hermana. Alec volteo a verla de inmediato.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya la oíste Alec, mejor asegúrate de que no sea algún demente- estuvo de acuerdo Jace.

-Están locos, además de que rayos voy a hablarle- les dijo a ambos con los nervios comiéndole por dentro cada vez más.

-Solo ve y agradécele por la bebida- le dijo Izzy tomando la copa de la que aún no bebía.

-Sí, no cualquiera paga algo así de caro y delicioso- continuo Jace quitándole la copa a Isabelle y comenzando a beberla. Ella lo miro con enojo.

-Oye, déjame beber-

Y de nueva cuenta ambos empezaron a pelear y zarandearse unos a otros para conseguir aquel trago, ignorando completamente a Alec que no deseaba otra cosa en ese momento sino desaparecer. Por unos momentos sintió que se había congelado desde lo más profundo de su ser, casi como si la sangre en su cuerpo hubiera dejado de correr y su corazón se detuviera hasta casi provocarle un paro. Volvió a mirar en dirección al chico, no había perdido esa expresión llena de confianza y picardía aunque pudo notar cierta extrañeza en cuanto sus hermanos comenzaron a actuar como niños. Definitivamente no quería seguir junto a ese par mientras mantenían su pequeño altercado, así que con todo el valor que pudo reunir y reprimiendo unas leves nauseas se decidió a ir hasta la barra.

Al pasar junto a Izzy y Jace, estos pausaron momentáneamente su riña.

-Vamos Alec, tu puedes- dijo ella.

-Ve por él, hermano- dijo Jace, para después continuar con lo suyo.

Alec inspiro aire tratando de calmarse, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Llego hasta la barra casi tropezando con sus propios pies e intentando formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola- le dijo al chico en cuanto llego, casi gritando por los nervios, se maldijo internamente por ser tan torpe socialmente.

-Hola- le respondió el otro más relajado, sin dejar de sonreírle –Ah, la champaña era para ti- prosiguió, mirando por encima de su hombro a la escena que aún llevaban Izzy y Jace.

-Lo sé, gracias por eso. Disculpa, es que mis hermanos son… muy hiperactivos- respondió nervioso.

-Si quieres te invito otro trago- le ofreció, señalándole el asiento contiguo. Alec dudo apenas unos segundos, más su cuerpo pareció actuar por inercia y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Me llamo Mason- Se veía como la clase de chico que era Jace, e incluso Izzy, seguro de sí mismo y acostumbrado a conseguir ligues donde sea, transmitía mucha seguridad con solo ver su porte y su expresión tan relajada como si él fuera solo parte de una rutina suya que ya llevara años de formación. Y a pesar de eso, el oji azul no se sintió desaminado en lo absoluto, en cambio sintió un gran deseo por saber hasta dónde llegaría todo eso.

-Alec- dijo el oji azul, e instintivamente alzo su mano en dirección del otro quien por un segundo se vio confundido ante tal acción. De nueva cuenta, Alec se maldijo por su carencia de habilidades sociales y se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado. Más antes de retirar su mano el chico le tomo con gentileza y agito suavemente la suya.

-Un placer, Alec- le dijo Mason sosteniendo su mano por apenas unos segundos, pero el contacto fue tan inesperado para él que pareció durar mucho más. Lo hizo sentir… extraño.

El solo atino a sonreírle de nuevo, esperando que sus nervios comenzaran a desvanecerse.

-Y no vienes mucho por aquí, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Mason al tiempo que el barman le entregaba la nueva bebida.

-No… en realidad, no. Acaso se nota mucho-

-Más bien es que no recuerdo haberte visto alguna vez por aquí, y créeme recordaría a alguien tan guapo como tú- declaro de manera tranquila, como si asumiera que Alec acostumbrara a escuchar ese tipo de cosas. El sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente.

-No… la verdad no salgo mucho por estos lugares- continuo, tratando de desviar el tema –Es que mi hermana va a casarse en unos días y quiso celebrar esta noche conmigo y mi otro hermano. De manera instantánea volteo a ver a los otros dos que aparentemente ya habían terminado su juego de luchas y en cambio lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia donde estaba. Tan pronto como los vio desviaron la mirada para evitar ser descubiertos, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-Pues, debo agradecerle a tu hermana por haberte traído aquí- añadió acercándose un poco en su dirección –Normalmente no salgo a buscar chicos así como así, pero te vi hace un rato y en serio me pareciste muy atractivo, así que decidí arriesgarme- esa última frase hizo que Alec se sorprendiera.

-¿Yo te parecí un riesgo?-

Mason arqueo una ceja al ver la evidente duda que tenía Alec en el rostro –Es solo que es extraño encontrar a alguien como tú que siga soltero y no tenga filas de pretendientes- hablaba de modo como si Alec acostumbrara a escuchar esa clase de cosas.

Pero a Alec vaya que le parecía inesperado que pensara eso sobre él. Nunca se había considerado especial de esa manera, reconocía sus fortalezas y ventajas al momento de combatir y cuando se trataba de conocimientos en cuanto a demonios, pero en el aspecto social de… ligar, coquetear o simplemente atraer la atención de otros siempre se había considerado un inadaptado total. Jace era experto en eso, al igual que Isabelle, pero él había tenido suerte en siquiera conseguir a su primer novio… y ya había pasado un tiempo desde eso. Evitaba pensar en Magnus tanto como podía, a pesar de que el dolor por la ruptura tan repentina que tuvieron ya no era tan agudo para su corazón, de ser posible evadía cualquier cosa que le recordara aquello.

Y este era un momento ideal para alejarse de esos pensamientos. Miro a Mason y sonrío con timidez.

-Pues, no salgo con nadie si te interesa saber- le dijo finalmente tras unos momentos de reflexión. El otro le miro mordaz como si sus palabras hubieran sido una invitación. Y Alec, enserio, esperaba que aceptara.

Hablaron por algunos minutos más hasta que Alec sintió que debía regresar con sus hermanos. Temía que se metieran en problemas si su ausencia se prolongaba más.

-Entonces, te veré otro día, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo tu noche con tu familia-

-Bien- contesto Alec, no había salido tan mal después de todo; charlaron y bebieron con tranquilidad e incluso Mason le había dado su número. Para cuando todo termino Alec no podía creer aún que no lo hubiera arruinado, pese a su torpeza y nervios iniciales –Te llamo uno de estos días-

Cuando se puso de pie Mason le siguió, confundiendo un poco a Alec, sobre todo cuando lo sintió acercándose, poso una de sus manos sobre su hombro para después darle un ligero beso en la mejilla y acto seguido susurrarle a su oreja –Te estaré esperando- su sonrisa seguía intacta cuando Alec reanudo su marcha sin decir nada más y haciendo que el otro riera al ver el evidente nerviosismo que provoco en el ojiazul.

Y la cosa no termino para cuando llegó de vuelta con sus hermanos.

-Alec, así se hace- le animo Isabelle.

-Eres todo un seductor- agrego Jace- Te falta cierto toque para ser como yo, pero vas por buen camino-

-En realidad, espero que nunca seas como Jace- sugirió Izzy haciendo que el otro se viera ofendido –Dime, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué tal salió? ¿Lo veras otra vez?-

-Cálmate, Izzy- la detuvo Alec, intentando despejar su mente de lo que recién había pasado –Solo hablamos y me invito unas bebidas- dijo con simpleza esperando que eso fuera suficiente, y por supuesto no lo fue.

-Pero, ¿lo veras otra vez?- insistió su hermana. Era obvio que no lo dejaría en paz.

-Tal vez-

-Como… ¿una cita?- continuo ella con la esperanza brillándole en sus oscuros ojos.

Alec sabía que debía darle algo más concreto para que esta lo dejara en paz, así que alzo el papel en donde tenía su número –Sí-

Izzy grito al instante de pura emoción, asustándolos a ambos.

-Por el ángel, Izzy- Alec comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado otra vez.

-Lo siento, Alec. Pero tú sabes que esto es un gran evento que celebrar-

-Izzy se va a casar- dijo él, como si se hubieran olvidado de ese gran evento que celebrarían pronto y él debiera recordarles al respecto.

-Claro, claro- dijo ella, restándole importancia –Tal vez puedas invitarlo, aún no es tarde para más invitados-

-Dudo mucho que su idea de una cita sea una sala llena de personas armadas y… no se subterráneos que lo asusten de muerte- reitero Alec, remarcando lo obvio.

-Es verdad, no queremos que lo espantes-

-¿Queremos?- inquirió él, mirándola como si estuviera demente. Ella lo ignoro y se dirigió hasta la barra donde probablemente conseguiría más alcohol para celebrar. El, en cambio, suspiro derrotado.

-Alec, ya sabes que cuando algo llama su atención no lo dejara hasta asegurarse de salirse con la suya- dijo Jace a modo de consuelo mirando como Alec no despegaba su vista del suelo.

-Lo sé-

En el que pareció un momento de sobriedad Jace se acercó y poso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Sabes que lo hacemos porque nos alegramos por ti- con esto logro captar su atención –Ya sabes… han pasado dos años y es hora de que sigas adelante-

Y Alec sabía que era verdad, después de tanto tiempo de mantenerse cerrado a cualquier experiencia nueva era momento de continuar con su vida. Y por supuesto que le alegraba el hecho de que sus hermanos estuvieran felices por él, lo agradecía de verdad. No sabía cómo irían las cosas de ahí en adelante, pero al menos sabía que no estaría solo.

* * *

Hola, después de tanto regreso con nuevo fic

No sé si alguien lee el otro fic que publique hace mucho (y en serio mucho), pero si es así pido disculpas por retrasarme tanto, ya saben la escuela y eso, muchas interrupciones y cosas que no me dejan pensar en Malec D:

Aunque en esta ocasión, este fic no estará tan enfocado en Malec (no me maten Dx) más bien en cómo fue la vida de Alec después de su ruptura. Hace mucho que había pensado en escribir este fic, pero no me sentía muy animada. Ya por fin me decidí y espero lo disfruten y no me odien demasiado.

Por cierto, también he pensado en escribir algo Jonalec, pero no estoy segura. En fin, espero sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran : )

P.D. Este capítulo es más bien como un prólogo, a partir del siguiente habrá como un skip de tiempo.


End file.
